undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SCPtale
|comic sans ms}} |creator = Nin10doGMod}} SCPtale, also known as SCP-Tale, UnderSCP, or Undertale: Containment Breach, is a mod for the indie horror game SCP- Containment Breach. The mod is being developed by Team Foundation and a group of fellow developers. The story follows a human with the designation of D-9341 and their journey to escape an SCP Site alive. Story The game starts with D-9341 waking up from their sleep and reading a document left for them on a table. Within a few moments, guards open the door and request D-9341 to step out of their cell and perform a test with SCP-173. Upon entry to SCP-173's chamber, D-9341 spots two other Class D personnel. A voice over the intercom commands them to step closer towards SCP-173, only to be cut off. SCP-173 will then proceed to kill the other two Class D personnel, and the scientist will announce a facility-wide lockdown. In their efforts to survive the outbreak, D-9341 will encounter many SCPs, ones that can either help, hinder, or impede their progress altogether. Changes Generally, the gameplay is the same in the mod as it is in the core game itself. The goals are still the same as well; escape the facility alive. The mod features new textures and models for guard personnel, SCP's, items, room details. Also, most of the original voice actors have been replaced with new ones, two examples being D-9341's voice changing to a young Class-D child, and the security guards in the intro, amongst others. Most notably is the change of SCP objects and other personnel to monsters; as stated above, each SCP/personnel has a unique model used that is entirely different than the core game. While there are minor hiccups concerning walking animations, and memory access violations, these problems are to be rectified in later installments of the mod. Ending There are four endings altogether, depending on the Gate D-9341 left through; Gate A Gate A's first ending involves SCP-106, if he hadn't been contained, attempting to escape. The player has to escape while the MTF Unit's fire the Bullet Cannon at him, forcing him to retreat into his Judgement Hall Dimension. If D-9341 doesn't escape, the MTF Units will the player, and if they do, an unknown group of soldiers whisks them away. The second ending occurs if SCP-106 has already been contained, and results in D-9341 being captured by the MTF Units. The ending here breaks the fourth wall, saying how they "...could navigate even the most impossible obstacles, almost as if they had gone through them before." The recording ends, lamenting on how D-9341 may be an SCP themself. Gate B Like Gate A before it, Gate B has two separate endings. The first ending occurs if D-9341 had not shut off the Omega Warhead controls. SCP-682 breaks out of containment, and the nuclear warheads are activated in an attempt to destroy SCP-682. A bright white flash envelops the screen, and P4 command is heard requesting an MTF Scout Unit to search ground zero for any survivors, shortly before a loud echo laugh is heard, cutting off the transmission, meaning SCP-682 had not been successfully destroyed. If the Omega Warheads had been deactivated, however, the player has no other option than to be terminated by the helicopters outside to end the game. Development The mod was inspired by something Regalis jokingly suggested, and a group of developers, led by a user named EXPUNGED, began work on the mod. It attracted a few "Let's Player's", which brought more attention to the game. The mod, similar to the core game, is only available for Windows. Versions Demo Version A modified version of the first public release of SCP - Containment Breach, make everything looks like Undertale Demo. 0.0.1a Version This is the version of the mod that is most frequently worked on. According to its name, it is the 0.0.1a version of SCP- Containment Breach. 0.0.1b Version This version of the mod had added new textures, tweaked text, and even the sounds and others. It also added some radio tracks on the UserTracks folder in the Radio folder. Plus, a piece of custom music on the Custom folder in the Music folder. Plus, it included the Undertale modification of SCP-087-B! 0.0.1 Version More features, more modded graphics, more music and SFX, and everything that it had! 0.0.2 Version Moved to 1.3.7 version and add more feature stuff. 0.1.0 Version The initial release of SCPtale. This version was moved to a 1.3.8 version. Plus, added 1.3.9 patch in the updates folder. Add new textures, SFX and more feature stuff. 0.1.1 Patch This is a Patch for the 0.1.0, which should fix the issues and add more stuff when playing the game. This Patch requires SCP:CB 1.3.8/1.3.9 and SCPtale Mod 0.1.0 installed! 0.1.2 Version This version was moved to 1.3.9 version with more new textures, SFX and features stuff. 0.1.3 Version After the long waited update, this version adds new textures, , sounds/SFX, and more features stuff. (Sorry if I made it have MAV, because of the Startup videos and audios...) Developers *Nin10doGMod (originally) *??? (Main Developer, textures, sound, Intro PA VA) *??? (play-tester) *??? (play-tester) *??? (Coder, Art, Modeler, SCP Onsite Radio VA) *??? (Art, minor role) *??? (Art, Guard VA) *InnocentSam/juanjpro (Box of Horror mod) *PXLSHN (Unlockables mod) To-do *New model for SCP-173 *New model for SCP-106 *New model for SCP-096 *New model for SCP-049 with Blighted Beak and Nunhood *New model(?) for SCP-372 *New object for SCP-513 and new model for SCP-513-1 *More drinks relating to Undertale for SCP-294 *Photoshop Flowey's arm model for SCP-682's arm model *New model for SCP-966 *New model for SCP-1449-1 *Every human models from [https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=624742424 Undertale] for Class-D Personnel *Chara model for the SCP-1074 event (or is it?) *Annoying Dog model for Anomalous Ducks *Some voice acting **Plus, needed voice actors * More SFX from Undertale *Make every places, rooms and background into Undertale theme based *Apparently, needed More SCPS Mod to be reskin to Undertale stuff and needed to implanted on Undertale mod *Needed to port GM_Lily_Alphys_Lab layout with RoomMesh *More updates may coming soon... List of in-game SCPs |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-914 "Mettaton" | Safe | Refines items. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-939 "Monster Kid" | Keter | Predators which take on the voice of their previous victims to lure prey. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-966 "Goner Kid" | Euclid | Humanoid entities that are only visible when using the night vision goggles. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-970 | Euclid | An endless looping hallway. |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-990 "W. D. Gaster" | Keter | When this loading screen is triggered, SCP-990 will start to talk to the player. Each time this screen appears, one of the following lines will appear, scrolling among various random Wingdings symbols and characters. }} |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-999* "Moldsmal" | Safe | ??? |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-1025 "Sans' Spooky SkelePUN Book" | Safe | Causes the player to develop strange symptoms. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-1048 "So Sorry" | Keter | A Butterdragon doll that roams the facility. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-1048-A | Keter | Replica of SCP-1048 made entirely out of human ears. Will screech when close to the player, causing ear-like growths to begin forming all over their body leading to asphyxiation. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-1074** | Safe | Will make the victim experience Genocidal syndrome if looked at, sometimes resulting in death. The picture on SCP-1074 will show the picture of Chara instead of D-9341, to make the backstory of D-9341 where they killed everyone in the . |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-1079* | Safe | ??? |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-1123 | Safe | If touched the victim will enter a dissociative fugue, psychogenic state and adopt the identity and memories of a random monster being. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-1162 | Euclid | If reached in to, the subject can retrieve various items. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-1499 | Safe | If worn the subject will be teleported to a different dimension. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-2053* | Safe | ??? |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-7777*** "Subterranean Temporal Anomaly" | Euclid | Mentioned in the document. |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-1026-RU* | Euclid | Haunting complex and interacts with everything they can. Able to fight and talk. |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-173-J* "Glad Dummy" | Euclid | ??? |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-420-J "Temmie Flakes" | Totally Safe | High intensity narcotic. Stops blood loss and nausea. |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-789-J | Safe | A face which manifests in toilets. |- | style="text-align:center;" |Annoying Dogs | style="text-align:center;" |''Not Specified'' | |} * SCPs that appeared from other mods ** SCPs that was scrapped from the original game *** SCPs that doesn't appeared in the mod, just made it for fun Future Update *If SCP-017 was added in SCP - Containment Breach, Gaster would probably be switched from SCP-990 and placed Asriel in it. Gallery Scp tale logo by thelordofgames-dazg6ll.png scp_tale_by_thelordofgames-darfdzi.png frisk__d_class_suit__by_thelordofgames-darfptb.png Scp 079 flowey by unknownspeedalicorn-d9hic2c.png SCP-1967.jpg Scp_document_template_by_gamingunlimited-d8lsuhq.png|An old document template. SCPdocument.png|An SCP document. Feel free to use it. Trivia * Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Games Category:Horror